prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MysticalArceus/Ending Faith - Game Registering Blog
If you have no intention of playing this game, please do not reply here or on the thread. Any inappropriate comments found will be reported, and any comments that are not necessary will be deleted without hesitation. Welcome to Ending Faith, an original game created by me! Link to game: link This game is a RP Story Game! Meaning that you are able to choose your own path with the options given to you! But not so fast! You're going to have to register in order for the game to start! The minimun amount of people needed for this game to start is 3'''(not including me). You may ask '''questions in the comments if you are confused about something, but please do not redirect the questions to random things that I do not want to hear about. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Sign up using this form: Username: RP Nickname: Why you'd like to join: --------------------------------------------------------------------- Now there's obviously going to be rules to prevent corruption in the game, so here they are(also found on thread): 1. Absolutely NO SANDWHICH POSTING! I do not want to spend minutes that I could use for somehting else deleting others pointless messages! It's really annoying and its just frustrating! You may only post 1''' message at a time. To post again, wait for '''2 people OTHER THAN YOU to post again! Posting when just 1''' person other than you posted does not mean that you can post another message! It just means that you need to wait for 1 more person to type another message! 2. No spamming, impersonating, cussing/swearing, or typing in any language other than '''ENGLISH! I do not want to spend time translating for every message that is in another language other than english! 3. This game is just for FUN! Do not think I favor someone else more if I give them an extra chance(read rule 6 for more info)! 4. Please do not redirect this game into real life problems(You took something from me ; You're a bully ; etc.) 5. You must REGISTER by going to this blog(link will be available later in the future)! I will not waste time figuring out who you are just because you enter the game for no reason! 6. Failure to follow the rules(you have 3''' chances, no more than that unless you are trusted by me) will result in a ban from this game without warning. If you start following the rules more, it is possible that you '''may get an extra chance. But please note that it's not a '1 for all' thing. 7. This game is a story rp game. Meaning that you will be able to say what you will be able to do! Fun, right? 8. This game contains weird content, please do not just go 'uhh what is this' for no reason. 9. Absolutely not bots or sockpuppets are allowed! If you are found using a bot/sockpuppet, you and your bot/sockpuppet will be banned! 10. Have fun~ --------------------------------------------------------------------- This blog is only for registration, please do not chat unless you have questions! --------------------------------------------------------------------- USERS - NICKNAMES - ROLES: MysticalArceus - Mariel - Game Master and NPC Master StarRiser248 - Star - Player WolfyWolfy4 - Wolfie/Wolfy - Player RobtheBobert - The Incomprehendable Inevitabilty - Player Chromebook boi - Avery - Player Sonic of Prodigy - Sonic - Player FoxxshadowChan - Foxx - Player Gacha W1Z4RD - Mila - Player The Green Player - Green - Player Category:Blog posts